


Eliminated

by run_jhope_run



Category: 1PUNCH (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel got a cat and Jaewon got eliminated. Not a good mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliminated

Jaewon rubbed his eyes. Yes. There was a cat sitting on their carpet. It blinked back at him.

“Samuel!”

The thirteen-year old poked his head out of the kitchen. “Hyung! How was it?”

“Fun,” Jaewon replied dully. “Why is there a cat in our living room?”

Samuel grinned. “I see you’ve already met Jessie!”

Jaewon’s head started to hurt. “I didn’t say we could get a cat.”

“My mum said yes.” Samuel tried to pick up the cat, but it scampered under the sofa.

“I’m allergic!”

“Come out Jessie,” Samuel called under the sofa, knelt by the coffee table.

“My allergy medicine makes me sleepy.”

“She was found at the airport. The shelter called her Jet but I think she’s more girly than that.”

“What even are the building rules anyway?”

“You can feed her now, if you want.”

“Are you listening to me?”

“We have to keep the doors closed until she gets used to the new home so she doesn’t run away.”

“Samuel.” Jaewon grabbed one of the cushions on the sofa and hit him over the head. “Shut up.”

Samuel pouted up at him. “Why?”

Jaewon covered his face. “I got eliminated, and I-I . . . I just need a sit down.”

Samuel pulled him onto the sofa and was sprinting away to put the kettle on before Jaewon looked up. He stumbled back to Jaewon and hugged him. “Are you upset about it?” he whispered into Jaewon’s hair.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to cry?”

“Yeah.”

“Go ahead.”

As Jaewon sobbed into his shoulder, Samuel cursed his poor planning. Just lightly. But he could have made the tea after comforting his friend.

“I should grow up,” the elder muttered. “I shouldn’t cry.”

Samuel butted his head against Jaewon’s chest. “You’ll always be my favourite rapper. More than Hansol-hyung and even Chris Brown.”

“Thanks,” Jaewon choked.

“Shall I make the tea now?” Samuel gently untangled himself from Jaewon. He felt a cold breeze on his arms as he stood up.

Jaewon rubbed his eyes. “Okay. Yes please.”

Later, curled up with Samuel, the younger taking sips from Jaewon’s second cup of tea and watching cartoons, Jaewon didn’t feel so bad. Samuel was his friend. Samuel, who was watching - Jaewon squinted at the TV screen - Monster Buster Club.

He felt something hairy brush against his hand.

Oh dear. He had forgotten about the cat.


End file.
